Code: Veronica Report
by mynameisanonymous
Summary: A take on the Code: Veronica files made by Alexander Ashford, except much more in depth. Be prepared to follow the journey that the black sheep of the Ashford Dynasty took in order to restore his honor.
1. Entry 1

_You have found the Code: Veronica Report. File it? Yes/No_

December 29th, 1969

Greetings, to whomever may be reading this.

My name is Alexander Ashford. I am the heir to the Ashford dynasty and Umbrella, yet I have failed in my task of doing so. My late father, Edward Ashford, was a co-founder of the company, and I was to be his successor. However, I am a failure to my family, my heritage, and my colleagues; I, unlike my father, found little interest in the studies of the controversial Progenitor virus that is the focus of Umbrella. I have dabbled in other areas of science, mostly genetic research, and whilst I have discovered a way to tweak the human intelligence gene that can create unfathomable prowess of the mind, my discoveries were of no importance and aid to my father's company. I have brought 'only shame', as he put it, and it seemed that I was past all hope to redeem my honor...until a week or so ago.

I am starting this journal on behalf of a new idea that has crossed my mind as of late, the idea that might just save my reputation and my family's. I've spent years analyzing the structure and functions of human genetics, and after much thought, I have finally found a way to utilize the fruits of my labor for the sake of Umbrella. Perhaps, with the use of the discovery I had made, I can create the most perfect child; a child for myself. With the use of Veronica's DNA and mine combined, I could create the future head of Umbrella; the future heir to the fortunes, the future heir to the Ashford Dynasty. I could redeem myself whilst bringing a booming profit to the company. It is a brilliant idea; I have already mastered the technique of genetic engineering. By entwining my research, I could show my father and Umbrella alike just how important of a man I am. I sound like a madman, I'm quite aware of it—but I promise, this dream will give birth to a fascinating reality.  
>I shall write later, for it is getting late and I am exhausted. I shall keep you posted on my progress.<p>

Signed,

Alexander Ashford


	2. Entry 2

January 10th, 1970

I have officially started work on this project, which I have dubbed "Code: Veronica", in honour of dear Veronica, the Ashford matriarch and one of the main elements needed to make the project successful. I've already made plans to extract a strain of DNA from her mummified corpse; this, combined with my own genes and the super intelligence strain, shall create the ultimate heir. The child will possess all of Veronica's traits; the wit, beauty, charm, logic, and grace that she carried shall be passed down to the child. Oh, simply thinking about it makes me as giddy as a school boy!

The next steps will be time consuming, but certainly not a challenge; I hope to have the fertilized eggs completed by March or so. From there, I'll just need to get a hold of any female who is willing to act as a surrogate and carry the child. Fear not, great Veronica, for the honour of the Ashford family will soon be restored.

Signed,

Alexander Ashford


	3. Entry 3

March 28th, 1970

Code: Veronica is going much better than I ever could have imagined. Since the last time I've written, I have managed to obtain the DNA from Veronica that was needed. I have no doubt that this child will manifest a superior intellect and carry the Ashfords onto further success in the years to come. As Veronica was blessed with a prolific mind and timeless beauty, I am curious to see how the child will turn out. If Veronica was intelligent in her own right, the child will be beyond a genius. Oh, how proud my father would be!

This child shall be Veronica incarnate, and will once more restore the honour of the Ashford name. I shall write again once progress has been made.

Signed,

Alexander Ashford.


	4. Entry 4

May 22nd, 1970

As I write these words, I cannot seem to wipe a smile off of my face! Oh, how good it does feel to be able to write such a thing—ah, what a productive day it has been! A month or so ago, a woman by the name of _ contacted me, stating her interest in being a surrogate mother. I had put up several advertisements under a pseudonym a month or so before, hoping to attract some attention. I was beyond ecstatic when she phoned me a little while ago, confirming that she would indeed go through with her word.

Only hours ago, I witnessed the start of my child's life. _ will be monitored daily at all times, along with the embryo. She is to report to me the status of the pregnancy and how she feels each and every day, to ensure that the experiment is going as planned; though, I reckon everything will work out just fine. I've spent innumerable sleepless nights perfecting this project, and I do not expect to see it fail. It is nice to think I have a leisurely night ahead of me, and to know I will go to sleep with a smile on my face.

Signed,  
>Alexander Ashford<p> 


	5. Entry 5

August 17th, 1970

_ had her first ultrasound the other day, after roughly three months of gestation thus far. Much to my surprise, she is carrying not one, but two children. Incredible! Not exactly what I was expecting, but it indeed doubles the chance of my success rate. Oh, Veronica, imagine it—not one, but perhaps two heirs who can glorify the Ashford name once more.

I shall write more as soon as I can, though it may not be for some time, as I have been rather harried these past few weeks.

Signed,

Alexander Ashford.


	6. Entry 6

December 4th, 1970

I apologize for not writing as often as I would have liked to. I suppose the pregnancy has kept me on my toes these last couple of months. The pregnancy is going exceptionally well; _ has been careful in everything she does, and has not consumed a sip of alcohol since her conception. Ah, she's simply the surrogate I had longed for.  
>A fairly recent ultrasound revealed the genders of the twins. One is a boy, the other a girl. With each passing day, my curiosity reaches a new acme that I thought was impossible only a day prior. Goodness, the anticipation is nearly killing me. Ah well, until then, I've best be attending to _ and making sure she is in the utmost health so my children will be born without a single flaw.<p>

Signed,

Alexander Ashford


	7. Entry 7

February 10th, 1971

My goodness; I cannot seem to process the thought that my twins will be born within two weeks. The doctor predicted a birth date of February 27th, which is less than three weeks away. In less than three weeks, I will become a father. The emotions running through me right now are simply incredible; whilst I am overjoyed for the result(s) of my project, I am also anxious to see which one, if any, will possess the intellect that I have worked so hard to incorporate into their genetics. Ah, who knows; perhaps both will be born with the trait, if luck is in my favour.

_ has been acting odd, as of late. She has been avoiding me the past couple of days, something that is currently troubling me. I shall try and speak with her later in an attempt to learn of her dilemma.

Signed,

Alexander Ashford


	8. Entry 8

February 23rd, 1971

_ has begun going into labour. At exactly 21:45, her water broke and she started experiencing vaginal contractions. She's currently resting on a cot I prepared for her in the laboratory. The anxiety and excitement racking my system are nearly uncontainable. I have already smoked a cigar in an attempt to calm my nerves, and I suppose I can do for now is wait. The babies are due to be born sometime in the early morning of tomorrow.

Signed,  
>Alexander Ashford<p> 


	9. Entry 9

Feburary 24th, 1971

It is now 02:00. The twins are due to be born any hour now, though something peculiar has happened. _ has been screaming out in pain for the past hour or so, even though I've given her plenty of sedation. She has reported feeling nauseous, has thrown up on a number of occasions, and has been falling in and out of sleep. I haven't the slightest idea what is plaguing her, and it worries me slightly—I do fear for the lives of the twins. This is showing nothing less than a foreboding future.

Signed,  
>Alexander Ashford<p>

February 24th, 1971

The twins have finally arrived, at 05:12! Both appeared to be in perfect health, and were not in anyway afflicted by the odd yet ephemeral complications that _ had suffered through only hours earlier. As for naming, there are two certain names that have stood out quite clearly in my mind for the past six months or so. The boy has been named Alfred, and the girl Alexia. I shall conduct tests later on to see which one exemplifies extreme intelligence.

Signed,

Alexander Ashford

February 24th, 1971

It's been three hours since the birth of the twins, and _ seems rather angry at my lack of care for her well being during the delivery of the twins. I worry that she will spill the details of Code: Veronica to Umbrella, or even worse, the twins themselves when they are able to understand...it shan't be long before one, if not both, will be able to do so. Oh, heavens, I have no idea what to do.

Signed,

Alexander Ashford

February 24th, 1971

I...am still in shock from what...what I have done. I...shan't speak of this to anyone, but it had to be done. It had to be done, or the Ashfords' glory would have been at stake. I couldn't have let that happened, not after how I failed my father. _ has 'passed away' due to...post childbirth...er...complications. The twins shall never know about any of this, or the fact that they had a mother figure at some point.

Signed,  
>Alexander Ashford<p> 


	10. Entry 10

March 7th, 1971

I am starting to think that Alexia may be the smarter of the two twins, though I am not certain. I shall continue to check up on the two as frequently as I can.

Signed,  
>Alexander Ashford<p> 


	11. Entry 11

July 27th, 1971

It has been over five months since the birth of Alfred and Alexia, and after long hours composed of observation and testing, I have come to the peroration that Alexia is indeed the twin who possesses the redeeming traits of Veronica and has shown indescribable prowess in her activities. She spoke her first word at one month of age, formed her first sentence at three months, and is well on her way to learning how to walk. Alfred has shown an intelligence slightly higher than that of the average human being, which is a pleasure indeed, but cannot compare to his sister, whose mind is currently as powerful as five-year-old's and is continuing to grow with each passing hour.

Signed,  
>Alexander Ashford<p> 


	12. Entry 12

December 29th, 1971

It has been exactly two years since I first penned my thoughts in this very journal. Code: Veronica has been a success, and the Ashfords glory has been restored. I no longer feel a need to keep writing, as everything I had hoped to achieve has come true. In the years to come, I will raise my children as best I can and watch Umbrella corporation rise to success, all on my behalf. I shall store these files in my private laboratory, which is to be locked at all times and inaccessible to the twins. Farewell; it has been a journey of a lifetime, I must say.

Signed,  
>Alexander Ashford<p>

_There is one last entry. Read on? The penmanship is different and the date seems to be much later. Read on? Yes/No_


	13. Entry13?

January 8th, 1983

Dear "Father" :

You are nothing more than a piece of filth! I hate you so much! How could you have lied to dearest Alexia and me about our creation! ALL THIS TIME AND WE NEVER KNEW! I can't believe you...all this time and I loved and trusted you! I HATE you beyond words! Oh, Alexia will be furious! I loathe you so much, you worthless scum, I really do! I shall never forgive you, you're as good as dead!

Alfred Ashford

_A part of the paper is discolored and slightly crinkled. There seems to be a trace of a watermark on the paper._


End file.
